


To Live Again

by RiderOfBrohon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, But it ends happy, M/M, Undying Lands, and it's after the books and movies end so, and there's regret, bagginshield, it's never said it doesn't happen, kinda angst?, sorta - Freeform, talks about character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo, Frodo, And Gandalf travel to the Undying Lands and Bilbo sees a face he thought long gone.</p><p>(Basically I refuse to believe Thorin and Bilbo don't get their happy ending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Again

Bilbo watched from the ship as Frodo said his last goodbyes to his friends. He knew how it hurt to say goodbye to the people he cared for, trying to make it seem like just a short time until their next visit, all the while knowing he would never see them again. He can't recall how many days he wished for eleven- eight dwarves to arrive on his door step, grinning and ready to eat the store of his food again.

The day never came though, no matter how much Bilbo wished. Even in his old age he had held onto the hope that the dwarves of Erebor would visit again.

He now knew that he was one of the last alive of Thorin Oakenshield's company. Dwalin, Glóin, Óin and himself were the only ones left. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the rest of them. Had they died in battle? Had some been lost to sickness or did they die simply of age? He couldn't bring himself to ask, no matter how curious he was.

He wished he could see them all again, one last time. But Frodo was finishing his farewells and if they didn't leave soon, Bilbo feared he wouldn't make it to the Undying Lands.

As he watched Frodo say his farewells, Bilbo knew they would both miss the three other Hobbits.

"I will miss those trouble makers dearly." Bilbo said to Gandalf. "Pippin and Merry in particular."

Gandalf huffed out a laugh. "Yes. They do seem quite like Fíli and Kíli, don't they?"

"Quite." Bilbo agreed quietly.

Frodo joined them on the boat, waving a teary goodbye as it pulled away from the dock. Sam, Merry and Pippin all waved in return, the young Took and Brandybuck calling out loud farewells until they were out of sight and no longer able to be heard. Even then Frodo kept his hand raised in farewell, smiling sadly at where the shore line once was.

"Don't worry young Master Frodo," Gandalf said, placing a warm hand on the boys shoulder. "You will see them again I'm sure. Goodbye's hardly last forever."

"Even so, I will miss them greatly." Frodo replied quietly, dropping his hand at last. "I imagine this is how it felt for you to leave Erebor, Uncle."

"I believe it is." Bilbo said, placing a hand atop his nephews. "Yavanna will be kind to them, Frodo. And if she will not then Aulë will protect them, of that I have no doubt."

Frodo smiled and nodded. "Yes, I believe they will reward them for what they've done. Perhaps Eru will grant us the chance to meet again."

"Yes." Bilbo said with a sad smile. "Perhaps."

They were both silent for a long moment, the sound of Sindarin drifting over them as the small ship followed the setting sun. Bilbo was brought to the first time he heard Sindarin and had fallen in love with the language, eager to learn it even as his dwarven companions complained about how flowery it was. He had laughed at them then, but listening to it now he couldn't wish it was the guttural sounds of Khuzdul instead.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, Master Baggins." Gandalf said quietly. Bilbo came out of his revery and looked to him. "I suggest we all get some sleep. We should arrive late tomorrow evening, if the winds are in out favour."

"He is right Uncle. Come. Let us go to our room." Bilbo simply nodded, letting Frodo help him across the deck and down to the rooms below. "My room is right next door. Just rap on the wall if you need anything."

"I've fought dragons, m'boy. If I need anything I can do it myself."

Frodo laughed at Bilbo's wink as the older hobbit walked into his room. "You talked to a dragon, Uncle. You didn't fight it."

"Pah. Quite the same thing."

"I'm sure it is." Frodo chuckled. "Goodnight Uncle."

"Goodnight Frodo."

Once the door had closed Bilbo slowly removed his waistcoat and looked at his gnarled hands, remembering when they had been soft and blemish free. And if he dreamed of a younger face and strong arms wrapped around him, then that was his business and no one else's.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Bilbo woke the next morning, it wasn't to the aches and pains of old age, but to a light rapping on his cabin door.

"Master Hobbit." He heard a light airy voice, one he recognised as belonging to Galadriel, drift through the wood. "There is breakfast above deck if you would wish to join us."

"Yes just give me a moment." Bilbo called out, rolling out of the bed. Had he been more alert, he would have notice that something was very odd then and there. From the way it was much easier to get out of bed and how his waist coat seemed just a bit too large, or how he didn't feel the need to use his cane as he walked out the door. It wasn't until he had practically skipped up the stairs that Bilbo Baggins that something was quite off about this morning indeed. And the way his young nephew stared at him certainly helped him come to that realisation.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked. Frodo continued to gape while Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond just smiled warmly at him.

"You might want to take a look at yourself Master Bilbo." Elrond said. "Be careful not to fall over board as you do."

Bilbo snorted and walked to the side of the ship, leaning over the rather low edge to see his reflection in the water. He almost did fall overboard from the sheer shock of seeing himself. Hair no longer thin and white, but the thick honey curls he had when he was younger. A full head of hair! His face was no longer covered in wrinkles and was as smooth as the day he left for Erebor with Thorin and their companions.

"How?" He stared in shock at his reflection.

"The magic of the Undying Lands. Once we pass a certain point on the sea, it's magic takes hold and returns those how are old back to their youthful form." Galadriel told him.

"But Gandalf is still old." Frodo said. Gandalf huffed indignantly while the others laughed.

"Well this is much better than I could have hoped for." Bilbo said happily. "I'll need new clothes of course. These are a bit too big."

"There will be clothes for you when we arrive." Elrond told him and Bilbo nodded.

"It seems like we will be able to adventure together again Uncle." Frodo said with a grin, coming to stand next to Bilbo.

"Aye. It seems like we will."

  
  


* * *

  
  


They arrived to the docks of the Undying Lands as the sun was setting behind the western mountains, painting the sea and sky a pale swirl pink and orange. Bilbo heard cheerful shouts in the distance and smiled. The voices neared as they finally docked and stepped off the boat. A part of Bilbo's mind thought he recognised the cheerful shouts, but there was no way he would recognise the voices of any Elven children. They were close enough now that Bilbo could clearly hear what they were saying and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"... you're too slow! If we don't hurry Uncle will beat us to the shore!" The first voice called out.

"Uncle's walking! He'll never catch us! You just want to see if it's that elf prince!" The second replied.

"You do as well, don't deny it!"

"Only to see if it's true he's courting Gimli!"

The first laughed and the brush rustled as they neared. "Wouldn't that be brilliant?"

Bilbo couldn't help but hope and called out. "Fíli? Kíli?"

The sound and movement suddenly stopped before two voices called out, "Bilbo!" and the running increased.

Bilbo laughed incredulously and ran to meet them, being pulled into a tight hug by two pairs of arms before he fully realised what was happening. There was laughing and crying, though he wasn't sure if it was him or the two young dwarves clinging to him.

"Mister Boggins, we've missed you!" Kíli said on his right.

"We didn't think we'd see you again!" Fíli added from the left.

"I've missed you too." Bilbo said through the lump in his throat, and it was definitely him crying. "Oh, how I've missed you." They hugged for a longer moment before they dropped him. Before he knew it, there were arms under his and the two brothers had picked him up by the elbows.

"C'mon! Everyone will be so happy to see you!" Fíli said.

"Uncle Thorin especially. He's been a right prat without you to make him all happy." Kíli added.

"Wait one moment please! I have to. Boys!" The brothers paid him no mind and Bilbo heard more laughter, this time from Gandalf and Frodo, though it looked as though Elrond and Galadriel were holding in chuckles as well.

"We'll catch up with you later, Uncle!" Frodo said with a wave.

Bilbo groaned and struggled to get off the two excited dwarves. "Now you put me down! I can very well walk on my own! I've been doing it for near one hundred and thirty years!"

Fíli and Kíli stopped and looked down at him.

"One hundred and thirty?"

"You're getting old, Mister Boggins."

And with that, they continued walking; dragging an irritated Bilbo Baggins behind them. They hadn't been walking long before Bilbo heard the voices of the rest of the company through the trees. Fíli and Kíli hid him behind their backs as the others came into view.

"Well? What was on the ship? Anything interesting?" A voice, one Bilbo recognised as Balin, asked.

"Did they bring any more quills?" That was Ori.

"Or dwarves?" Dori. "Being surrounded by all these elves. I'll never be used to it."

"No..." Fíli said slyly.

"But they brought something _much_ better." With that, Bilbo was pushed unceremoniously in front of the two, both of their hands on his back. as they stepped to the side. He stumbled before catching his footing and turn back to the matching grins on the dwarven faces.

"I've not seen you for who knows how long, and the first thing you do and carry me around like a prize boar." Had it not been for the grin on his own face, Fíli and Kíli would have felt bad for dragging the hobbit along. "You two are quite glad I missed you." He turned back to the stunned dwarves and crossed his arms, smile still in place. "And you lot. Not so much as a hello. Why, I've half a mind to go back-"

"No!" Eight voices interrupted him and before he could laugh, he was practically tackled by the group of dwarves. Bilbo laughed and shoved at them.

"Get off, you great lugs, you're going to crush me!" He tried to sound angry, but he was far to happy to be even slightly annoyed at the dwarves currently crying over him. He knew they were an emotional bunch, but it was a bit much. He was crying as well, so he didn't have much right to laugh at them, but he couldn't help it. He knew even Dwalin would be crying were he here.

Once they had all sufficiently hugged and squished the hobbit, they stood and Ori offered him a hand up. "You haven't aged a day, Master Bilbo!" He said, grinning broadly.

"Oh, I have." Bilbo chuckled. "Lived to the ripe age of one hundred and thirty one. Oldest hobbit the Shire's ever seen."

"I am glad you lived a full life, Burglar." Thorin spoke up. He moved to the front of the group and the others hushed, watching for something.

"Long and full are not the same, Thorin." Bilbo said, his smile dropping slightly.

"And why was your life not full?"

"There were thirteen particularly rowdy friends missing from it." Bilbo said with a chuckle. He took a small step forward. "And one I missed more than I did the others." He remembered the last words Thorin had said to him and hoped the king had not changed his mind.

_'I wish to part from you in friendship and truth,'_

"Is that true?" Thorin asked, slowly taking Bilbo's hand in his.

_'I am sorry for every ill I have caused you, Master Burglar. And if I were to have longer I would have asked you to allow me the honour of showing you everyday how much I care for you.'_

"It is." Bilbo said with a smile.

_'I love you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. I only hope you could have loved me as well.'_

Thorin smiled back and gently pulled Bilbo towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He hesitated for a small moment, simply looking at Bilbo with more love than he knew what to do with, before gently pressing his lips to the warm pair below him. It was everything and nothing like the parting kiss Bilbo had granted him all those years ago as he lay dying. But instead of a feeling of finality, this kiss carried hope for the future and a sense of _finally._

They parted as the dwarves around them cheered. Bilbo laughed at their shouts as Fíli and Kíli came up on either side of him.

"Yes?" He asked after they had stared at him silently for longer than he thought necessary.

"Does this mean we can call you Uncle Bilbo now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that technically, only elves were allowed to go to the Undying Lands, but since the elves let Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf in, along with Gimli and Sam in the Fourth Age, I don't see why they wouldn't make an exception for a company of Dwarrows who deserve happy endings.
> 
> (also, I'm writing a 9 chapter bagginshield fic and need a beta if anyone's interested ^u^)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://ridersofbrohon.tumblr.com)


End file.
